Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a head-mounted display including the organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
With advancement of the information society, requirements for display devices for displaying an image are increasing in various forms. Accordingly, various display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), and organic light emitting display (OLED) have been utilized.
The OLED device among the display devices is a self-emitting type device, is excellent in viewing angle and contrast, does not require a separate backlight such that it can be made lighter and thinner, and has a low power consumption compared to the liquid crystal display device. Also, the OLED device can be driven with a low DC voltage, has a high response speed, and in particular, there is a low manufacturing cost advantage.
The OLED device includes anode electrodes, banks defining the anode electrodes, a hole transporting layer, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron transporting layer which are formed on the anode electrodes, and a cathode electrode which is formed on the electron transporting layer. In this case, when a high-potential voltage is applied to the anode electrode and a low-potential voltage is applied to the cathode electrode, holes and electrons move to an organic light-emitting layer via the hole transporting layer and the electron transporting layer and are combined in the organic light-emitting layer to emit light. The OLED device may further include a black matrix containing a material capable of absorbing light at positions corresponding to the bank so as to prevent mixture of colors.
On the other hand, a head-mounted display including the OLED device has been developed. The head-mounted display is a glass-type monitoring device of virtual reality (VR) which is worn in the form of glasses or a helmet and in which a focus is formed at a position in front of a user's eyes. However, in the head-mounted display, since an image of the OLED device appears in front of the user's eyes, there is a problem that the non-emission areas are visible as lattice patterns as illustrated in FIG. 1.